


Christmas Helper

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, This one is sloppy and probably doesn't make sense, Whatever bro I just need to get these fics done lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Writing Prompt: Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Christmas Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572310
Kudos: 19





	Christmas Helper

**Author's Note:**

> I have 12 different ships with 12 different writing prompts that I got from here!
> 
> https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134418796558/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge
> 
> This one is fic #6.
> 
> I almost posted half the fics before 2019 ended wow.

“You look so fucking funny, dude.” Daichi wanted to smack that stupid look off of Tetsurou’s face. Why did he let him help him? He just wanted to shove him out the changing room right on his ass.

“Either shut up or leave.”

“But, dude,” Tetsurou began to say as he pushed off the dresser he leaned against. He stood behind Daichi as he tried to straighten out the red suit. “You’re a hot Santa.”

“You’re not funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.” Tetsurou picked up a Santa hat from the chair and forced it onto Daichi’s head. “I’m telling you how I see it.” He placed his hands on his shoulders. “You could get so many single mom’s numbers.”

“Leave.”

“No.” Tetsurou pulled his hands off him and started to fold Daichi’s clothes. It was some weird habit he had to clean up everything which was pretty ironic because he cleaned up after his friends more than he cleaned up after himself. “You just don’t want their numbers cause you’re obsessed with that old classmate from Karasuno. What was his name? Sama? Suma?”

“Suga.”

“Suga!” Tetsurou laughed. “Yeah, you’re in love with him.”

“I am not obsessed with him.” Daichi sighed as he turned to look at Tetsurou. The other was still folding clothes, setting things in neat piles, tossing pens or pencils he found into a cup, plugged in Daichi’s phone.

“You literally wouldn’t stop talking about him our third year of high school.”

“Yes, I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“If I constantly talked about him, you would’ve remembered his name.”

“Bold of you to assume I have a good memory.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “You say that even though you can remember that one complicated science thing.”

“Docosahexaenoic acid.”

“Are you trying to prove my point?” 

“No.” Tetsurou crossed his arms. “No, I’m not.” He sighed and grabbed Daichi by the shoulders, pointing him to the mirror. “Listen. Look at you. If Suga could see you now.”

“Yeah, if I knew where he was,” Daichi said rolling his eyes once again. There was a lot of rolling his eyes when talking with Tetsurou. 

“When was the last time you talked to him?” Tetsurou’s hands slipped off his shoulder and moved to Daichi’s phone. He picked it up, unlocked it, and scanned through Daichi’s messages. “Last week.” He raised his eyebrows high in surprise. “Wow. Do you have any idea what he’s doing?”

“He says college stuff,” Daichi replied as he was fixing the sleeves on his suit.

“Huh.” Tetsurou let out a huff. “Anyway, we should go, Santa.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Well, that’s who you are.” Daichi glared at Tetsurou, and Tetsurou snickered. “Come on.”

* * *

Daichi wanted to go home. Why in the world did he volunteer for this? Acting as Santa for a bunch of kids at the mall? Daichi wasn’t Santa. He was far from it.

Though, nevertheless, here Daichi was. He sat on what was basically a throne with fake snow around him. There was a large cutout of a gingerbread house behind him. Two people that Daichi could only guess were also college students who volunteered on either side of him, though they were dressed as elves instead. Unluckily, Daichi was the one picked for Santa.

He had kid after kid climb onto his leg to sit there and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. It made Daichi want to give pity to the previous Santas that volunteered at the mall when he was a kid--when Daichi was the little kid begging for things.

Though, it wasn’t like it was awful. Daichi thought it was adorable seeing that ray of hope in each kid’s eye. They asked for simple things like toys, coloring books, some crazy kids even asked for school supplies, a house where their parents could live in peace. All of it was really wholesome. 

That didn’t mean Daichi wasn’t dying to wait until it was lunchtime. 

“Daichi, hey, bro.” Daichi looked up from his seat to his left. He was about ready to reposition himself to get ready for the next kid when Tetsurou grabbed his attention. One of the ‘elves’ stopped the next kid in line. “Lunchtime, dude.” Daichi let out a sigh of relief, and he stood from his seat. He did a quick stretch before following Tetsurou--wherever the bedhead was going.

Tetsurou seemed off. He was acting strange. Especially when it was just the two of them eating in the backrooms. 

“Hey, Kuroo,” Daichi spoke up as he threw a fry at Tetsurou. It hit him in the face and then landed on the other’s phone screen.

“Asshole.” Tetsurou ate the fry--Daichi expected that--and wiped his phone screen off on his pants. “What?”

“Why are you acting weird?”

“Am I?” Tetsurou chuckled. “I guess I’m just a weird person, Dai.”

“Yeah, I know.” Daichi wanted Tetsurou to make eye contact with him, but he seemed to resist, eyes stayed glued to his phone screen as if to purposely avoid Daichi’s eyes. “I’m talking more than usual.”

“Daichi, you like kids, right?” Tetsurou tilted his phone down and looked at Daichi. 

“Duh. I wouldn’t have volunteered for this if I hated kids.”

“Perfect.” He went back to texting, and Daichi tried to snatch the phone from him. “Stop that.”

“No. What are you doing? Who are you texting?”

“None of your business. Eat your fries, babe.”

“Stop calling me that--God, I hate you.” Though, Daichi listened. He fell back in his seat and continued eating, wondering what the hell Tetsurou was doing on his phone. Maybe if the other wasn’t so damn suspicious. 

It’s not like Daichi could get it out of him. His lunch break was over before he knew it, and he had to return to being Santa.

* * *

Daichi was tired. Geez, why did so many kids want to see Santa? If felt like he had already talked with a whole sea of kids. 

Sure, Daichi loved kids. He loved dealing with kids. Hell, it was like his whole high school volleyball team were his kids, but Daichi was exhausted. In all reality, he just wanted to go home, but for the job, for the kids, Daichi kept a smile on his face while asking them what they wanted for Christmas. 

He pushed back the sleeve on his suit to look at his watch. Tetsurou should be here soon--any time now. Any time now and Tetsurou would be tapping on his shoulder to tell him he was done for the day. 

Daichi had to deal with a few more kids before it finally happened. Tetsurou came over and tapped his shoulder, head nudging in the direction of the changing rooms signaling it was time for him to go.

As Daichi walked away, he heard the disappointed cries of children who were far in line and missed the chance to talk with Santa. Usually, Daichi would feel bad, but he was far too tired to care. He just limped his way to the backroom. 

“Daichi!” Daichi froze. He knew that voice. What the hell was that voice? Both Tetsurou and Daichi turned to look. 

“Is that--” Tetsurou whispered, and Daichi cut him off by elbowing him in the gut. “Ow.”

“Sugawara.” The silver-haired man walked up to him and stopped a few feet in front of him. He had a hand behind his back, and Daichi could see a pair of small feet behind him.

“I’ve got a favor to ask.” Daichi could understand what it was. The little kid peered around Koushi’s legs to look at Daichi.

He kneeled down to get more eye level with the kid. 

“Hey, bud,” Daichi started. “You got a name?”

“Hotaru.” Hotaru was quiet and shy.

“‘Hotaru’, huh?” Daichi smiled. “You have anything that you want for Christmas?” The kid, Hotaru, started to come out from behind Koushi’s legs a little more. 

“Papa…” The kid started mumbling. 

“What was that?”

“Papa to be happy.” Daichi felt his heart throb. He looked up at Koushi real quick before back down at the kid.

“And papa isn’t happy?”

“Not since he had to leave his friends. He always told me about a friend in high school that he--”

“Okay, okay, Hotaru!” Koushi let out a nervous laugh as he kneeled down next to Hotaru. “You’re done.” He looked back where they came from and pointed to a lady and a man talking. “You see Auntie?” Hotaru nodded. “Run to her. A straight path. Papa is gonna talk to Santa.” He nodded once again, and as he ran to the couple, Koushi stood up. “Wanna chat?”

* * *

Daichi tossed down the hat and beard, finally being able to take a breath. He pulled the sleeves to tug the jacket off, tossing it on the back of the chair in the changing room. 

“So,” Daichi started to say as he began to fix the sleeves on the white button-up he wore underneath, “what did you want to chat about?”

Koushi shrugged, “I don’t know. How you’ve been maybe?” 

“I’m gonna go warm up the car or something.” Tetsurou grabbed his own jacket and slipped out of the room. Damn him. Daichi picked up the fake beard and hat and threw them into a box that sat in the corner, then he hung up the jacket on a hanger. 

“How I’ve been?” Daichi asked. “What about you?”

Koushi shrugged again, “Fine.”

“Yeah,” Daichi tossed the hat and beard into a box that sat in the corner, “fine with a _kid_.”

Koushi laughed. “Yeah, I got myself into something.”

“He’s yours?”

“Not biologically, but I do raise him.” Daichi slipped on his jacket and straightened out the collar.

“You’re in college and raising a kid?” He asked, doing one quick glance all around the room to make sure that he had all his things. Charger, phone, wallet, whatever.

“Yeah, but my sister and her husband help out a bunch.” Koushi stood up with a stretch, and he followed Daichi out of the changing room like it was an instinct. They walked down the mall toward the entrance.

“You’re probably busy all the time.”

“Not busy enough to not have dinner with you sometime.” The two stopped at the doors, now standing in the cold at the front of the building. Koushi’s face was already getting red, his nose and cheeks now full of color. His hands were buried in his pockets, arms close to his sides to keep himself warm. “Come on, Dai. I need to make it up to you for disappearing for a year.”

“Yeah,” Daichi looked down and kicked snow. “Yeah, sure, whatever. We can plan something. I'd like that story of how exactly you got stuck with a kid.”

Koushi nodded. "Of course, though, I wouldn't say I'm 'stuck' with him." Koushi sighed--a happy sigh. “Your number still the same?” Daichi nodded, and Koushi smiled. He quickly put a hand on Daichi’s cheek, reached up and kissed his other, and moved away to start backing up toward the doors. “Perfect. I’ll call you. See you, Daichi.”

Daichi got to the car and hopped into the front seat. He could feel Tetsurou staring at him waiting to tell him how it went, but he didn’t. Daichi stayed silent. Tetsurou let out a groan and drove out of the parking lot.

It wasn’t until down the road when Tetsurou said something.

“So,” he began, “how did it go?”

“Shut up.”

“Did you get his number? Are you dating now? When’s the wedding?”

“I will hurt you.”

“Kinky.” Tetsurou smirked. “Tell me.”

Daichi sighed. “We’re gonna go out to dinner sometime.”

“Sometime?”

“I don’t know when.”

“You gotta give me more than that. He had a whole ass kid.”

“Kuroo,” Daichi said while looking over at him. “Drop it.”

Tetsurou sighed. “Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO ADD THIS TO THE CHRISTMAS FICS


End file.
